Carrie Oakenfield
Carrie Oakenfield is one of the main characters of Partners and host to Arus. Background Carrie Oakenfield is the only daughter of Hugh and Margaret Oakenfield. Possessing a brash nature and a love of pretty things, she seldom hesitates to speak her mind and is constantly happy to back up her bravado with muscle. Carrie is co-alpha of her pack and girlfriend of three years to Natalie Grayswift. Carrie was born in neighboring Harbington but moved to Locksmouth at the age of 3 with her parents. Being assertive and forward, she found it hard to keep friends when her favorite pastime was fighting, something nobody else wanted to do. This caused her to lash out at others for not accepting her, which earned her the nickname "Scary Carrie," a moniker she wouldn't be rid of for years. Only Samantha, sharing her love of fashionable clothing, would remain a constant in her early life. Enjoying the thrilling, violent escapism of comic books, particularly those of Cap'n Comet, Carrie by chance happened across Natalie at a store. Wanting the same issue that she did, they fought over it and eventually this escalated into a physical brawl. They were admonished by their parents and later compromised to pool their resources and share the comic, starting what would blossom into a tight friendship. Joined by Max, they created a four-person pack. Noting they had some scholastic issues despite their various strengths, Carrie convinced Natalie to let Erwin join the group despite her previous misgivings, and this grouping endured all the way to present. Over the years, Carrie and Natalie's friendship evolved, each feeling more and more tender feelings for the other. At the age of 13, on Hallowed Hall's Eve, the two finally made their feelings official and entered into a more serious relationship with one another, placing Carrie as co-alpha and cementing the pack's solidarity. Personality Carrie comes across as brash and shameless, never afraid to say what is on her mind upfront. She is a source of almost brutal honesty among her pack, giving advice and spouting opinions that are nothing short of 'telling it how it is.' She does so with a distinct lack of tact or grace, when she feels comfortable, that can make interactions with others a little prickly as a result. However, her attitude barely veils a kind heart which she wears prominently on her sleeve; for most, it simply takes looking past her 'scary' demeanor to see it. She greatly enjoys her relationship with Natalie and her various close friendships, being a stern but caring source of strength for everyone in the group. She likes to use her strength and tough image to project a persona of protection for the members of her pack, and her dedication to looking attractive is both a positive she maintains in her love life and an effort to make herself appear sexually available to her packmates- though considering the magnitude of her own desires, this may be a bit less selfless than she portrays it. Accident When Carrie was 10 years old, she passed out following a strange atmospheric event and later found herself wandering home when she was suddenly struck by a PeTra. She was thrown back by the impact, but after being rushed to the hospital, it was revealed that she had suffered no appreciable injuries whatsoever. This incident was looked upon at the time as a freak accident and a fortunate surprise. Abilities Carrie can sing beautifully, though she isn't wont to do this in front of others for fear of it breaking her image. Her fighting style is that of a street thug. Loping, steady swings, haymakers, dropkicks and headbutts are her preferred methods, trading finesse for power, and any advantage that can be gained is fair game. She isn't above dirty fighting, and will stop at almost nothing to win. After The Locksmouth Incident, she began training with Jacent Danger to learn grappling and suplexes in order to best utilize Arus' powers and her natural, strong poise. Category:Characters Category:Heroes